


An Unexpected Thanks

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAfter Ten Little Warlords, Xena calls on Ares to thank him for returning her to her body.





	An Unexpected Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, except Lissia. I’m not getting any money out of this, so please don’t sue me, this is just for fun. No Subtext. Nothing in this is to be taken seriously and none is meant to be offensive. 
> 
> Remember: Just For Fun! Let me know what you think at: Thanks ALL and ENJOY! 
> 
> Summary: After ‘Ten Little Warlords’, Xena decided that she owes Ares a thanks for putting her back in her body.

Xena walked into the forest surrounding their campsite. She needed to talk to Ares, he had changed there for awhile and she had to know if it was just a fluke or an actual change in him. And she didn’t want Gabrielle to find out. The bard always acted weird when it came to Ares.   
  
“Ares,” she whispered into the night’s sky.   
  
“Yes, Princess.”   
  
She smiled, he always came and she knew that he always would, “Thank-you for returning me to my body. I missed it. Callisto had her perks, but they weren’t many.”   
  
He smiled at her, “I told you I would. Just figured I’d play with your head a bit first. Anyway, I always loved seeing you by the ocean.”   
  
Xena laughed, “I know you did. Still though, thank-you.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” An uncomfortable silence followed, which Ares broke, “I guess I’ll leave you alone now.”   
  
“No!”   
  
He turned and looked her as if she was possessed by the Furies, “You want me to stay?”   
  
She nodded and patted the log she was sitting on, he joined her and smiled, “This is odd. You haven’t wanted my company since, well, before Hercules.” He spat the name out and Xena could tell the hatred for him was deep.   
  
“Hercules isn’t that bad. He only opened my eyes to what I would have eventually seen. I’m doing what’s right now and I can feel it. There’s only one thing missing.” She couldn’t believe she was opening up to him like this.   
  
“Yeah, and what’s that? Yelling at soldiers?”   
  
“No. You. The openness we used to have, the passion. I miss it Ares, I miss you, the way you used to be.”   
  
“What? Do you want us to be ‘us’ again? Is that what you’re saying?” He was excited, but only Xena would be able to tell that.   
  
“We can’t, I’m good now. I fight against you and that would complicate a relationship too much. I mean, we had a hard time before. I don’t think we’re ready for that leap. I just think we should drop a bit of the hostile attitudes.”   
  
“Well, that’s all fine and dandy, I agree, but I think you need to drop the blond, she’s worse than Dite, Artemis, and Athena all on their worst days put together.”   
  
Xena laughed, “ARES! She isn’t THAT bad. I mean she can get a little annoying every once in awhile, but she has her good points.”   
  
“Name three.”   
  
“She’s an innocent, she tells good stories, I mean those stories kept Iolous alive, and um....she can cook better than me!”   
  
Ares burst out laughing, “Xena, my horse could cook better than you!”   
  
She acted offended and pretended to pout, “That’s not true.”   
  
“Oh, did I hurt the big, bad Warrior Princess’s feelings?” He put an arm around her, hoping that she wouldn’t get mad.   
  
She smiled he had done right what she had wanted him to, “Nope,” she said jerking up and nipple pinching him.   
  
He jumped out of his skin, “XENA!”   
  
She laughed, “Looks like I remembered a few things about you.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess so. I thought this side of you died when your men forced you through the Gauntlet.”   
  
“The only part of me that died then was the stupid part. I believed that my men would never turn on me, I was wrong. I learned my lesson.”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“So, sense we’re both being friendly and open, are you and Discord getting ‘serious’?”   
  
He laughed, “Uh, no. We can’t be serious. She sees me as a way to the top. I see her as a distraction from life.”   
  
“That’s harsh.”   
  
“We’re gods. So, if we’re getting into questions, although this isn’t related to you, are Gabrielle and Joxer close?”   
  
“Not right now, but I think one day, maybe.”   
  
“Two annoying people, they suit each other.”   
  
Xena pushed him a little, “Don’t be insulting my friends. Or else.”   
  
“Or else what? You can’t hurt me, I’m a God.”   
  
“I have been known to start a freedom uprising by burning things, ya know? I could just happen to near one of your temples.”   
  
“You wouldn’t.”   
  
“Wanna bet?”   
  
“Yeah, you got stuff in all my temples. You wouldn’t burn it and you won’t go get it. Plus people just wouldn’t respect me and you don’t want that to happen.”   
  
“Why ever not? At least then we’d be able to talk more, like this, alone.”   
  
“Yeah, like this, alone. At night when you should be asleep. Gabrielle’s going to be cursing the gods if you’re cranky tomorrow.”   
  
“I’m never cranky,” Xena said, “Unlike a certain God of War that gets upset over one messed up war.”   
  
“I spend months working out a plan and you ruin it in a matter of an hour. I can be a little steamed over that. How do you do that?”   
  
“You use incompetent warlords to fulfill your plan, they’re pathetic. I know you can do better, after all you trained me.”   
  
“Yes, well you are my Chosen, of course, I trained you. Plus, it gave me an excuse to be with you. What’s our excuse now?”   
  
“We don’t have to have one. It’s not like we’re sneaking behind mommy’s back.”   
  
“Just Gabrielle’s.”   
  
Suddenly, the log they were sitting on broke and both fell off of it. Ares recovered first and offered Xena a hand up, she took it and he pulled her up, forgetting to step back. Their eyes met and Xena almost blushed. He moved closer to her, so close that their lips were almost touching, she let go of his hand and moved her arms around his neck while his went to her waist and back. Now knowing that Xena was okay with this, he moved closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss that had been held back for far too long.   
  
“XENA!” Gabrielle had woken up alone at the campsite and gone to find Xena only to find her in Ares’ arms.   
  
Xena and Ares separate their lips and move apart. Ares was going to leave, but Xena grabbed his hand and held it in hers.   
  
“Hi Gabrielle.”   
  
“Oh yeah, don’t you hi me. What do you think you are doing?”   
  
Ares leaned over and whispered, “Are you sure she’s not mommy?”   
  
Xena laughed, “There goes talking alone behind her back.”   
  
“XENA! What’s going on?”   
  
“I guess I better go so you can deal with her your way,” Ares said.   
  
Xena squeezed his hand, “Okay, bye Ares. And thank-you.”   
  
“No thanks needed,” he raised her hand and kissed it gently, “Till next time, Princess, till next time.”   
  
She smiled at him and he left.   
  
“Okay, Xena what were you thinking? That’s Ares the God of War. He like just betrayed you! He put you in Callisto’s body! He pretended to be your father for Hera’s sake! What’s your problem? Hello? Why aren’t you listening to me? XENA? XENA?!? Listen to me! Oh by the gods! Would you listen to me?”   
  
Xena was still staring at where Ares had stood only moments before, “Till next time.”   
  


The End


End file.
